


2 AM

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Nonbinary Character, Other, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Cravings make people do crazy things.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 14: Best Friend





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that four fics all in the same universe was enough for a series, so now there's a Nonbinary Kíli AU! Yay! *insert Kermit GIF here (you know the one)*
> 
> Enjoy!

Kíli muffled a yawn into the sleeve of their sweatshirt. “Okay,” they said looking down into the cart, “so we’ve got eggs, sugar, flour, baking soda…what else?”

 

“We’ve got butter, salt, and sugar at home already,” Tauriel said. She was wearing sweatpants and sliders with an old archery club t-shirt she’d had longer than Kíli, but still managed to look effortlessly stunning – although Kíli may have been biased. “Oh, and I think we have shortening, but we can pick up more anyway. We still need to grab cinnamon and cream of tartar, though.”

 

“Where are those?” they asked, squinting at the aisle markers.

 

“Cinnamon should be with the seasonings, but I dunno where the other stuff is. We’ll have to ask.” The redhead shuffled away, consulting her phone for a moment. “Ugh, why are we here this late?”

 

“I think it might qualify as early at this point, babe,” Kíli said, amused. “And for the first part, you were the one craving snickerdoodles at two in the morning.”

 

“No one who sells them makes good ones!” Tauriel said in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air. “Say what you like about my _ada_ , but he makes a wicked snickerdoodle.”

 

Kíli groaned. “I know, and I hate him so much for it. Mum never really baked, that was mostly Uncle Bilbo, and he has a honeycake fetish like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

“Those things are heavenly,” Tauriel said solemnly, scanning the shelves for a moment before picking up a small bag and tossing it in the cart, “but I worship only at the altar of the snickerdoodle cookie.”

 

“You’re a mess,” Kíli said.

 

“Looked in a mirror recently, sweatpea?” Tauriel retorted sweetly.

 

“Who needs mirrors when the void is endlessly approaching to end all peoples?” they said, completely deadpan. Tauriel nodded seriously but burst into giggles after a moment. “Babe, that wasn’t even all that funny.”

 

“It’s hilarious,” she said.

 

“It’s two in the fuckin’ morning. You’ve gone loopy.” Tauriel just shook her head and continued to giggle away.

 

After hunting down a clerk, who managed to look sufficiently non-judgmental, they were able to locate the last of their ingredients. Tauriel teetered between brands for a moment before tossing a jar in the cart with everything else. She checked her phone again. “I think that’s it. Do we need anything else before we leave? Milk, cereal, toilet paper…”

 

“I’m pretty sure we still have a half a gallon of milk left, so it’s up to you, I guess,” they replied after a moment’s thought. “But I’d never say no to fudgesicles.”

 

Tauriel rolled her eyes at them, but grinned. “You’re right,” she said. “Divide and conquer, then. I’ll get milk, you fudge us up. Meet at the checkout?”

 

“You got it,” Kíli said, shooting finger guns at her as they moonwalked away. “Don’t get lost!”

 

“I feel like I should be telling you that!” she shouted back, and disappeared around the corner.

 

“That your girlfriend?” the nearby clerk asked, looking up from where he was shoving frozen lunches in their spots.

 

“Yup!” Kíli chirped as they sized up the different brands. “Going on six years now.”

 

“Dude,” the kid said, awed. “And you haven’t married her yet?”

 

Their smile softened as they settled on a cheap generic box. “Not yet. I want to, though. She’s awesome.”

 

“Cool, bro, good luck with that.” The kid picked up the now empty crate and trotted off.

 

“Thanks, random grocery store kid,” Kíli muttered under their breath as they scanned the registers for their _freaking tall_ girlfriend. After a moment, they finally spotted her at the self-checkout and walked over to join her. “Hey, come here often?”

 

“Usually at normal times,” she joked, “you know, like a human being.”

 

“Don’t see any of those here,” they said cheerfully. “Only gremlins in this grocery store.”

 

“Looks like we’ll have to drop this stuff then. Can’t feed gremlins after midnight.”

 

“No gremlins! Just a trick of the light!”

 

Tauriel laughed, taking the receipt from the machine and tossing the bags in the cart. “Spoken like a true foodie.”

 

“I was raised on Uncle Bilbo’s cooking, of course I’m a foodie,” Kíli said cheekily. They scurried over and climbed onto the cart, smiling back at their girlfriend. “Push me?”

 

“As long as we can switch next time.” At their happy nod, Tauriel put her hands on either side of them, pecking them on the cheek as she pushed the cart to the exit. “You are such a goof.”

 

“But I’m _your_ goof, honey!” Kíli said, shivering slightly as the cool night air hit them. “That’s the best kind!” She hummed in agreement as the pair made it back to the car.

 

“I’m gonna run the cart back,” Tauriel said once they’d finished unloading. “Go ahead and get in.” She tossed Kíli the keys and dragged the cart towards the store.

 

“Okay!” Kíli said to her retreating back and climbed up into the passenger seat of the old Jeep, leaning over and shoving the key in the ignition. It was still early in the summer, and the nights were as chilly as the days were warm.

 

Tauriel jogged back over after a few minutes, hopping in and sighing happily as the warm air hit her bare arms. “Why didn’t I grab a jacket?”

 

“Because you didn’t listen to me telling you to grab a jacket,” Kíli said, watching her in amusement. “Now who’s a goof?”

 

“Still you, dear,” she said. “Radio?”

 

They moved to turn it on, then paused. “Tauriel?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re my best friend.”

 

Tauriel beamed. “I know. You’re mine, too.” She reached over and pulled them in for a kiss. “Now let’s get home. I want those cookies.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was in no small part inspired by my own deep, undying love for snickerdoodles. 
> 
> I'm also rina-san28 on Tumblr!


End file.
